Anxious
by R.S.Azalea
Summary: Watanuki describes Doumeki and how Doumeki makes him feel all good something like that.


disclaimer: xxxHOLIC does not belong to moi !

**Anxious**

Watanuki grabbed his bag as he walked out of the door. He had two bento boxes with him; he struggled as he tried locking his apartment. He started down the stairs of the seven-story building. He saw the manager reading his newspaper behind the desk, he often wondered if the manger slept. He said good-morning to him and he greeted him kindly. He walked out of the building finally, and made his way to school. As he walked he felt more and more anxious and as he saw Doumeki waiting for him a block ahead.

The archer's tall dark domineer made him look somewhat more mysterious. His head crocked as he glanced at the smaller boy. His arms where crossed in front of his torso giving him a superior look to his image. Watanuki half glared at him; he opened his mouth to say something but the taller boy started walking before he could.

"Oi!" Watanuki yelled after him as he tried hurrying his shorter legs to catch up with his classmate.

He heard the other boy grunt. Watanuki rolled his eyes.

He knew that Doumeki had the reputation of the tall dark and mysterious among their classmates. All adore him even though he never talked to any one of them. For some time Watanuki had made himself believed that the other boy was mute until one day he had actually spoken to him. The words where simple and straight to the point. His voice was low and strong. Watanuki had been yelling at him and he had turned around crooking his neck so his face could face Watanuki and so to meet eyes with one another.

"You're being loud again," he had said almost halfway through their sophomore year. "Be quite."

Now and then he would talk to Watanuki, but only when they where alone other wise he would keep his mouth shut. And it wasn't like Doumeki had nothing to say, by-o-means, he was the smartest person Watanuki had ever met. Plus he was very good at everything he did. (Except for cooking) They're where things that he would to communicate with Watanuki, a single body movement, a single eyebrow twitch to signify what he wanted or needed. When angry a small vein popped from his forehead and his right eye twitched a little. When annoyed his eyebrow twitched, when happy his eyes became a little bit wider.

His overall look was expressionless, his eyes where parted open just a little. His hands always on his pockets or swinging by his side emotionlessly. His usual grunts showed that he was listing or many other meanings. It all depended on the grunt and at the timing he did them. But Watanuki had been just like everyone else, unaware of this boy's unusual behavior. If Doumeki didn't want to be noticed in the room, he wasn't, as if he had disappeared and appeared few hours later but all the time being there.

In archery he took great concentration, nothing could disturbed him. He made especial moves to win and always hit the target, target after target. Right at the center. And after he was done beating the crap out of the other team he put his bow and arrows away. He seemed to live a very passive life, but no one knew his pains or his worries; only Watanuki who had been observing for almost two years. But the tall boy had let Watanuki into his life, embracing him as if dear life itself was on the line.

Watanuki knew the boy cared for him; he had showed it countless of times. Putting his own life over Watanuki's. Time after time, Doumeki had showed that he loved him and all he asked in return was for Watanuki to be happy.

Watanuki cared for him too. He didn't have money or luxurious belongings to give him in return. He didn't have much but what he had he given to Doumeki, for he was the dearest person to him. And he didn't want to loose him.

Doumeki asked for food, but homemade food that Watanuki cooked with his own hands. And sweets. Doumeki loved sweets and Watanuki had made some just for today.

They walked through the gates of the school. Watanuki had already given him the bento and Doumeki grunted with a nod. His form of saying "thank you"

And just when Watanuki had thought he finally had figure him out he always did something to throw him off. Things that would defied his Doumeki data. And today was one of those days. Just when they where separating to go to their classes Doumeki smiled down at him and gave him a hug whispering to his ear… "See you at lunch time"

He let go off him and walked away through the large hall that belong to the school.

He had decided that Shizuka Doumeki was one of the weirdest beings in this world, the next and the many out there that had ever lived and died.

That was the last day of school and they both where scared to loose each other, but they knew that no force could separate them unless they let it happen. They loved being around each other and they wouldn't let go not even after death. And that comforted Watanuki's nerves.

_fin_


End file.
